Plot Holes (hip hop duo)
Plot Holes are an American hip hop duo from Massachusetts. They consist of poet Matthew Little and Eli Burkley. They have so far released two mixtapes, Basement Fire ''and Smoking wit Sylvia Plath and have begun work on their first "studio" album ''Foodstamps. Origin Prior to starting the group, Little had dabbled in music under the name Ann Xiety, specializing in mostly underground, outsider music; Burkley had been writing her own raps to various beats found online a while before they came together. Little and Burkley had been friends for a number of years, having met through Little's roommates. While the two had hung out numerous times before, it wasn't until the night of December 13, 2016 when the two had expressed a similar interest in music. Little had been partying with Burkley and his roommate Paul, and decided to show them some of his own music. :"Paul was just like, 'Matty, fuck writing, you should produce music!' and that really was the first time I ever heard anyone tell me that other than my cousin. I had two people, and also Eli, who thought I was doing something good." This was when Burkley confided in Little that she had always wanted to make music, whether it be with someone or just herself. Paul then said they should hang out for the rest of the night and see what happened. So, following his idea, they departed and went to Burkley's basement across the street and played around with different beats and instrumentals Burkley had on her phone, thus beginning production on Basement Fire. Basement Fire The mixtape was completed after several short recording sessions and uploaded onto YouTube two months after they had formed, on February 17, 2017. They didn't wish to make any profit from the release, as the beats they had used weren't theirs, and wanted to someday make profit off music that was entirely their own (which Little shares ideologies with regarding his own solo music). Smoking wit Sylvia Plath Little and Burkley began working on their follow up tape Smoking wit Sylvia Plath just days after releasing Basement Fire. Little had wanted to experiment with more lofi quality beats and stay away from the more banging, high-def instrumentals they had used in their previous release. The tape's sound and mood is inspired by the late poet Sylvia Plath, whom Little has been an avid fan of for years. The tape's aesthetic mimics that of mixtapes produced in the 1990's, relying on static and sometimes irregular vocal placements. It was released October 27, 2017 on YouTube for free. Style Little describes their music as being surreal and experimental. His favorite genre that he experiments in is outsider music, and as he helped mix their first mixtape he had retained some of that aesthetic in its sound. He often tags the posts he writes on their social media with outsider music, as well as experimental hip hop, queer rap, and lo-fi. Burkley is the voice most heard during the Basement Fire tracks; her lyrics swell with images containing tarot references, religious themes, and occasionally will dip into lower-class poverty topics such as welfare. On the tracks Little raps or sings on, he sticks to his usual artistry of being morbid or anxious. He mentions in one verse drugs and violent tendencies, while in another song, he discusses very graphically in an almost proud tone having sex with another woman's husband. In their second release Little's voice is featured more prominently; his delivery is in mainly a spoken word-half rap style and he also sings either full verses or just the hook. Their dark lyrical style can also be described as sad rap or emo rap, although the duo rarely ever use that term while describing their music. Discography * Basement Fire (Mixtape, 2016) * Smoking wit Sylvia Plath (Mixtape, 2017) * Live&Drunk (Live EP, 2017) * Foodstamps (Album, TBA)